From the Outside Looking In
by FranticNonsense
Summary: Not everyone knew the extent of Carol and Daryl's relationship, but they sure got a feel for it outside the burning remains of Terminus. Told from the POVs of multiple characters. Major Caryl, slight Richonne and Glaggie.
1. Tara's POV

**Tara**

The adrenaline was finally starting to leave my system after we escaped Terminus, and _damn was I out of it._

We hadn't been fed in that train car, (and by the sound of it, that's a plus. I'd rather starve than have a cannibal barbeque.) There was no way in Hell we could sleep in there, not knowing what those crazy bastards were going do to us. All we could do was anxiously prep for an attack and make weapons out of earrings and belt buckles.

In that time, I got to know my fellow captives a bit. Glenn was the closest thing to a friend I had among the group. Which is shocking, to say the least, since I was a small but still existing reason that his home got blown up and zombified.

That's when I got to know Maggie some more, just a little. And I can't blame Glenn for searching endlessly for her. I would if there was even a chance she wasn't straight and head-over-heels for the Korean.

She was passionate, and faithful. And as much a believer as Glenn was in that their family is nearly indestructible. It was refreshing, considering the constant hopelessness this world brought on. Glenn said she was the spitting resemblance, emotionally, of her father. My stomach dropped with guilt when he told me that.

The kid, Carl, is like steel for a fifteen year old. Not that I blame him. If Meghan had had a chance to grow up in this shitstorm of a world, she would've inevitably gotten cold for a child too. But he was smart like his dad, Rick.

Rick is a freight train. He's the leader, hands down. Even with Abraham and his bulging biceps and military experience, he doesn't hold a candle to Rick's controlling nature. Even though his eyes held a flame of crazy, I still felt safe under his commands. He'd reassured us that they were screwing with the wrong people. His words left me ready to fight and defend.

The samurai chick stood by his side the entire time. She was silent for the most part, but she would chime in occasionally. The only other times she would talk was when she was mumbling strategies with Rick and comforting Carl while his father would discuss possible weapons with Abraham, Maggie, and the Hunter.

That's when I learned a bit about Daryl.

He was rough. The silent, broody type. He only talked with his previous prison group and barely spared a glance at us newcomers. Eugene had made a snarky comment about his silence being relative to his IQ and I thought Daryl was going to sock him upside the head until Abraham interfered.

He took Lone Wolf status to the next level. There were periods where we would split into our…'families', I guess you could say. Rosita and Abraham would sit close, with Eugene not too far off. Maggie and Glenn would be absorbed into one another. Rick, Michonne, and Carl would huddle together, with Carl's head resting on Michonne's shoulder, and Michonne leaning on Rick. Bob and Sasha had gotten pretty intimate since I had met them, holding hands and mumbling positive reinforcements to one another about what was to come…

That left me with the hunter.

I'd cross my arms over my knees and rest my chin on my pile of limbs and just absorb the outcast.

He'd sit with his back to the car and stare at this little green stone. His expression would bounce around from thoughtful and concentrated, to slightly distraught, back to just _so tired._

At one point I got curious and brave with the fact that we could _literally_ die any minute. So I plopped down a few feet away from him one day and he gave me a glare.

"Leave me be." He mumbled, his voice soaked with defeat.

"I don't want to bother you." I looked over to him. "I just don't have anyone else to sit next to. I figured since we were both lonely, we could be lonely together."

"I'll pass." He shifted his body so that his back was to me, all the while staring at the damn stone still.

"Fine," I sighed. "Just answer me this so the curiosity doesn't kill me." He tilted his head a bit in my direction, allowing me to keep going.

"What's the story with the rock?"

His body tensed, looking back down at the mentioned green pebble. He folded the rock up into his large calloused hand and brought his fist up to his mouth, contemplating. I'm not sure what, but he sat there like that for a long time.

I started to get up, assuming he was just blowing me off and preferring to go down memory lane, when his voice stopped me.

"It was…for a friend."

I waited eagerly for him to continue. But believe it or not, that's where he left me hanging.

I tried to encourage him to tell me more. "Where is your friend?"

That silenced him. He glared harshly at me and it sent a chill down my spine from the ferocity behind it. I should've known it was a sensitive subject. This 'friend' meant a lot to him, clearly, and he was stuck here, away from said friend. Or maybe his friend was dead. Or maybe his friend had _turned,_ which is far worse than death.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, intimidated by his glare. I knew better than to touch him as a reassuring comfort. He might've bitten me or something. "I shouldn't have-"

"I told you the story. Now leave me be." The tone in his voice shifted from his earlier defeat to a stony demand. I stood up and made my way back over by Glenn and Maggie. I continued to watch him though (he never said I couldn't, right?), and our convo had left him much deeper in thought, and to add to my guilt, even sadder than before. I never saw any emotion on the Hunter besides determination and misery.

Now as I stand here, watching Daryl envelope this mystery woman into his arms with an expression nothing short of pure _joy, _I can't help but turn away. The moment is so intimate and raw—it's almost like watching two people have sex. It was a moment just for them, just between them. I can tell as he crushes her in what is probably the _sweetest_ hug ever, and she grips him even tighter—_that she is his person._

She's the story behind the rock.

"I'm glad you found your friend, Daryl." I whisper as her hands cradle his face and he rests his head on her chest. The Hunter deserved someone to make him smile like that.


	2. Glenn's POV

**Glenn**

My mouth had to have been hitting the ground at this point. I couldn't take my eyes off them. I mean, to see _Daryl Dixon_ sprint towards another _human_ and _embrace_ them…? I would've bet I'd see Eugene sing "Like a Virgin" before I saw Daryl do anything so intimate.

But it was _Carol_. I knew, I always knew, something was there! That guy was always more in denial about his feelings than Rick had been about 'only being a farmer.' You can't hide something so obvious from yourself, let alone the rest of the group.

How long have I known? Ever since Sophia. The name still made my stomach twist uncomfortably, so I can't even imagine the pain that goes through Daryl, hell, poor _Carol_, when the name is brought up. Nobody tried harder than Daryl, and nobody felt it harsher than Carol. That day outside of Hershel's barn will forever be burned into our memories…

Shane's dictator-like speech, Maggie's crying, Rick's desperate screaming, the torrent of gunshots against the never-ending Walkers… and then to see that little girl come stumbling out…I'll always get shivers…

And Carol running blindly to her daughter with Daryl catching her, keeping her grounded while Rick put her daughter out of her misery…That was when I truly noticed. It was the way he held her. He could've just held her arms to keep her from running. Even gripping the back of her shirt would've worked—Carol wasn't the Hulk. She was tiny and somewhat frail at the time.

But no, he _held_ her, cradled her close to his chest as a comfort. Closer than I'd ever seen a Dixon hold someone.

That's when I really started paying attention to the redneck's displays of affection. And man, did it become obvious after that day.

It was the way he'd always look after her. He'd (not so) discretely slide his eyes her way to keep an eye on her, to keep watch over the Widow. He'd watch her expressions, and body language, to see how she was feeling and would reflect his emotions depending upon hers. When she tensed, he tensed. When she defended her views, he'd nod with encouragement. When she smiled—well, he didn't smile per se, but he'd relax a little.

It was the way her name caused him to do a double take. I was never afraid to throw in her name for the sake of winning an argument. When he wanted to let Merle live with us, I threw in the subject of Carol's well-being. When he wanted to leave with his brother, I asked what I should tell Carol, knowing that would at least cause him to pause. Whenever we went on a run for supplies, I'd discover a cute blouse or a set of earrings and throw out "That seems like something Carol would like." He'd grumble "who gives a shit about damn jewelry," wait until I turned a corner, and pocket the tapestry or trinkets.

It was the way he'd ask about her as soon as we got back from those runs. If she wasn't there to greet us at the gate, he'd find the nearest member of the group, ask of her whereabouts, and make his way to her. No doubt to give her whatever gift "he" found on those runs (you're welcome, Carol.) He'd never ask for Beth, or Carl, or Hershel…It was always her.

And Carol was obviously as in tune with Daryl. She always understood his thoughts and actions, hell, probably even before he did. She defended him, she praised him, and she just cared for him so much more than one friend cares for another.

I mean, they were Carol and Daryl! They survived so much before and after meeting each other. I remember the day Daryl found her in the Tombs. We all thought her for dead, we dug graves and we mourned.

Daryl more so than anyone. There was always a fresh Cherokee rose on her grave whenever I'd visit our friends.

And then one day, he comes in carrying her bridal style, barely alive, and both of them smiling like their worlds were whole again. Probably because they were.

There was a cute exchange after that happened. I'm sure they had no idea I was eavesdropping, or else they wouldn't have let it unfold like it did.

Carol was doing laundry one day. I had been in a nearby cell, about to turn the corner and ask her if she'd seen my hat when Daryl sauntered up to her. I twisted back into my room before either one of them saw me.

"Hey you. I've got a few more of your shirts washed. Looking for a certain one?"

"Mm." That sounded like a 'no' in Daryl's special grunt language. "Just checkin' on ya."

"That's sweet. But I told you, I'm feeling close to one hundred percent now. You don't have to check in every hour anymore."

"The Hell I don't." He grumbled. "Every time I turn the corner, you go missin'. The night we left Hershel's farm, I damn near didn't find ya. I go outside to check the perimeter with Rick and Glenn, a herd makes its way in, and almost didn't find ya again. It's like ya got nine lives or somethin'."

I could hear the smile in Carol's voice as she replied "Or a guardian angel." All I could hear was her fumbling through the laundry pile, and then suddenly there was silence. I turned the corner, just to peek at the reason behind the quiet, and saw her holding up his vest.

The vest with the wings.

All I could see of Daryl was his back, and his unusually relaxed stance. Carol, in this moment of silence, reached up and ran her hand down his cheek. He didn't even tense up.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, her voice quiet but grateful. "Thank you for always finding me."

That moment in time is what the scene in front of me really made me reminisce on. The two of them finding each other, despite _all _the odds. They'd always find their way back to each other. Just like me and Maggie.

That's just what soulmates do.


	3. Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

This was somethin' special.

It goes without sayin', of course. We just escaped a town full of cannibals and found ourselves on the cusp of another attack. I knew they would run or burn tryin' to stay, but Rick held strong onto the idea that we'd only be safe if we saw it to the end—_their _end.

And as we're all still thrivin' on the adrenaline built up over the last two days, out of the woods comes _Carol._ And just when I thought the day couldn't get any crazier, I was thankfully proven wrong.

Daryl I-Can't-Stand-A-Shoulder-Brush Dixon, sprinted full force towards her and swept her off the ground and into his arms. Had Glenn not been telling me "they'll hook up eventually" for months, I might've fallen over at the spectacle.

There was a weight in my stomach, remembering the last time I'd openly talked about Carol was to Rick right after her banishment. I had never meant what I said about Rick doing the right thing. I had only said it at the time because we had a prison full of sick people to focus on and he needed a clear conscience to concentrate and get the job done. We didn't need him envisioning Carol everywhere he went—his guilt had a thing for hallucinations.

The memory burned because along with Carol's banishment, came the government attack and…No, this was a moment for hope, and new beginnings. If I thought too long about that moment in time, I might start crying from sadness.

I had tears of happiness working my way down my cheeks. Just like Daryl did.

Glenn wasn't the only one to predict Carol and Daryl ending up together in one form or another. Daddy had mentioned something too. And it was a long time ago, back when I was deciding if eleven minutes with Glenn was really worth my time.

I remember slicing vegetables in the kitchen and overhearing Daddy and Carol talking in the dining room right after Daryl came back, bloody, impaled, and slightly shot because of Andrea.

"You need to keep an eye on him." Daddy told her, like a doctor giving a prescription. "His body can't handle any exertion right now. He's got too much drive though, and he'll push himself into a further state of distress."

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" Carol said softly, doubting her authority over the hotheaded redneck. "I can barely get him to eat a decent portion of food at lunch. How am I supposed to make him stay on the property?"

"The same way you get him to eat." I could hear the smile in Daddy's voice. He always saw something before anyone else could see it. "Your devotion and loving nature always comes through in the end."

"Why not just get Rick to do it?" Carol denied her influence over the Hunter. "He listens to Rick."

"He listens to _you too." _Dad pushed. "Believe me. Just tell him what's best for him and why you need him to stay. He might throw a tantrum, but he'll oblige."

And he had. I remember seeing Daryl limp into the stables, Carol follow after, and him promptly exit a few minutes later. He'd looked pissed and aggravated, but he'd stayed.

He'd stayed 'cause she asked him to.

Back then, I never got it. I'd asked Daddy how he knew Daryl would stay if Carol had talked to him and he just gave a knowing grin.

"Both of your mothers have always had a subtle influence over me."

"Subtle?" I'd laughed. "They could get you to bend over backwards for pretty much anything."

"True." His smile grew in remembrance. "And do you know why?"

"You ain't a fighter." I'd quickly responded. "You just wanna make people happy."

"While that is the case, I always do what's best for my family first. Why do you think I'm giving Rick a limited time offer on his stay here?"

I'd stayed silent, partially wanting to fight for his group, and Glenn, to stay here as long as possible. He continued.

"I didn't just listen to them because I wanted to make both your mothers happy." He went back to answering his question. "I did it because they were both loving, selfless, and caring ladies. I knew they had nothing but the best interest for me. Doing whatever I could for them not only made them satisfied, but I knew I would end up better because that's all they ever wanted for me."

My eyes grew wider, realizing the truth of that statement.

"And I've been around long enough to see it for my own eyes." Daddy's face creased from the smile. "I can see it when it's happening to me, and when it's happening to others. Daryl cares about her, and while he might not know it to the fullest yet, she truly worries and wants nothing but the best for him. Hopefully, he can see what an amazing woman he has in his life. In time."

I watched Daryl pull Carol into him as he panted into her shoulder, looking the most relieved I'd ever seen him before right now in front of me.

I glanced up towards the clouds.

_Not that you'd be surprised, but I think he finally figured it out, Daddy._


End file.
